The Story of Us
by Pizzapig
Summary: Au. In a world without the supernatural a man is seen as crazy when he talks about ghosts and Demons. Cas just thinks Dean is crazy because he wont love him back.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello I'm Dean." The stranger said abrasively loud, shifting into Cas personal space,

"Hello Dean. Now kindly fuck off."

"No I think I might just sit here." Dean said planting his feet on the table where Castiel sat. A nervous itch began across Castiels skin, his body told him too flee but the man had boxed him in he had no choice.

"What do youu want Dean?" He fumed like the man was a curse he hoped to be rid of.

"There you go." The man said smugly "I knew you were smarter than that slack-eyed look lead on."

"My patience is wearing thin Dean Winchester."

The surprise momentarily flashed across the mans face. Of course Castiel knew who the man was, Castiel knew everyone in the ward. Throughout his say Castiel had learned the quieter he was the more willing people were to ignore his presence and speak there secrets. Yet somehow this stranger had seen through his act.

Dean quickly recovered his sentence and his words leapt forth with abandon his young age afforded him. "What do you know about the recent suicide of Constance Welch?"

"Suicides happen all the time in this place, staff too lax, poor timing, an unwavering will to leave this tedious plain of existence." Deans gaze drifted down to the bandages on his wrist, he didn't deal with death well. "What so important about this one?"

"If I told you, you would think I'm crazy."

Castiel laughed short and sweet "Darling you're in the house of Crazy. Nothing you can say will surprise me."

"Im hunting the Ghost of Constance Welch."

"Okay." Castiel said long and drawn out "We can work with that."

Dean beamed flashing a handsome smile and Castiel almost lost his breath all at once.

"You have the most amazing smile"

"Um thanks" Said Dean blushing "but I don't swing that way."

"Neither do I darling but I can appreciate beauty when I see it. Theres no denying you are one beautiful creation of out lord."

"I have to go." said Dean stumbling from his seat.

"I apologise if I said anything Dean."

"I've got a lot of work to do. I need to stop this monster before it hurts anyone else."

"I understand." Said Castiel cursing his forwardness, he wasn't always the best at detecting when interest was warranted . He usually kept his mouth closed but his therapist had been encouraging him to be more bold. He should have just kept his mouth closed.

Dean sighed, seeing something in the expression on Castiels face. "Hey, do you want to join me? These thing usually go easier in pairs."

Castiel eagerly abandoned his chair, a well known crutch no more. "How can I help?"

"Take me to Constance's room."

~a few questioning looks later~

"What are you looking for exactly?" Castiel said raising an eyebrow at Dean who was currently under the bed.

"I can see that look youre giving me."

"What look?"

"Don't play innocent with me Angel boy, you know what I'm talking about."

"Angel boy?" How did he know?

"Your name. Its an angel from the Bible or some shit."

Castiel exhaled with relief "It means shield of God."

"That's a load of Crap. God doesn't exists and if he does he's stopped caring about us a long time ago."

"Im not too sure I agree with you Dean." Castiel said cringing, he hoped this wouldn't start a debate. Then he would start to sound like them. He hated it when he sounded like them.

"Aha!" Exclaimed Dean knocking his head on the underside of the bed "Crap! Found it!"

"Are you okay? Oh lord you're bleeding."

"Ill be fine." Said Dean shrugging wiping the blood from his forehead. The world going dark "Cas!" Was the last words he uttered before he collapsed.

The dead weight if dean almost toppled Cas as he did his best to catch him. Placing him gently on the bed before urgently summoning the nurse. The next few moments were a blur as questions were pointed at him Cas unable to answer any.

"Castiel? Castiel can you hear me?"

"Its no use. Hes mute. Dumb as bricks." The male nurse waved his arms in front if Cas face. How he despised them all.

"Are you okay?" Cas later doing some questioning of his own.

"A few stitches nothing major. The important thing is I got this."

"What is it?"

Dean shrugged "It might have once been a rabbit I think but most importantly it belonged to her."

"It looks like a child's toy." Said Castiel stopping suddenly.

"What is it?"

"She was committed for murdering her children. She drowned them in the bath tub upstairs. That's where her husband found her but by then it was already too late."

"Why the rabbit then?"

"Maybe she felt guilty. That's why she killed herself."

Dean shrugged "Whatever may be the case we must stop her before she can hurt anyone else."

"Where did you get that from? Its contraband. We aren't allowed anything like that in here."

"Swiped it from the secretary out front. What a pair of legs on that one." Cas didn't look impressed. "Now its pretty easy all we have to do is salt and burn it."

"Easy as that?"

"Not always, sometimes they put up a bit of a fight."

"So this is what you do?"

"Yeah, I put away the evil things in the middle of the night, the type that pray on the innocent, fight the good fight and all that crap."

"That's noble of you Dean."

"Thanks Cas. It means a lot coming from you." He said awkwardly punching Cas on the arm.

"Lets get out if here before the smoke alarm goes off." Said Cas grabbing Dean by the hand and escaping the chilly room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where have you been you bastard?"

"Cas, let me explain."

"Soldary confinement, starting fight with patients and nurses. I had to talk to others because of you." He shivered at the memory. He remembered how well that went.

"Son of a bitch fellas. He talks. The mute talks."

"Shut the Fuck up. Just tell me where Dean Winchester is."

"He your boyfriend you faggot."

Castiel grabbed the man by the collar. "Tell me or I'm going to tell everyone what you and Rachel got up to last weekend. This includes your wife."

"Youre going to regret this faggot."

"Try me."

"Your lover boy is in solitary confinement, he took out two guards last week trying to escape. Out of his mind talking about spirits and demons and Crap. His medicine was upped."

"Thank you Dylan. You may leave now."

"Just you wait. Don't sleep too heavily, I'm coming for you Castiel."

"Dean are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, the new meds are really messing with my head."

Cas exhaled the anger leaking out of him in a wave. "Show me what you've done to yourself."

Dean presented his hands like an offering.

"You're an Idiot Dean winchester" he said lightly gracing his knuckles "but you'll be fine."

Dean snatched his hand back a strange shiver running across his spine. "Im going to get lunch. Will you join me?"

"No….. I don't …." Those green eyes "whats on the menu?"

~later that night~

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

Dean shuffled on the spot rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just checking to see if you're okay after That bastard threatened you."

"Im not afraid of him. He's a bully nothing more and you're not meant to be out of your room at night." In the next moment the sound of footsteps could be heard patrolling the corridor. Dean ran into the room and his behind the door until the footsteps faded into the distance.

"To be honest I expected you to be sleeping. Im sorry if I disturbed you." He said so innocently and openly Cas couldn't help but respond in kind.

"I don't sleep much, I find sleeping is quite unpleasant."

"Its the nightmares that get to me. Every time I close my eyes I see fire and brimstone."

"I dream in rivers if red, blood soaked cities, murder and death and I'm at the head of it all. Have you ever killed anyone Dean? Heard the sound of their final breathe as you plunged a knife into their beating hear. Have you ever felt the last beat of their heart as you squeezed all the oxygen from their lungs?"

Dean shuddered "Its like an eternal scream that never quietens. Her final scream echoes in my dreams." The wetness of fresh tears fell down Deans face. "I can still see the fire behind my eyelids. I can still picture the dead look in my Fathers eyes as I drive the blade deep into his traitorous body."

"Dean im so sorry."

"Don't be, he deserved everything that came to him."

"I wish I had your courage." The atrocities his own father had made him commit were too numerous to mention he still imagined his father would come for him in the night. His deep and booming voice ready to order his son and personal assassin onto another mission.

"Dean, if its not too bold of me can I make a one time request?"

"Shoot."

"Stay with me tonight? Its nothing more than you want it to be but I don't want to be alone." He was ready for refusal, expecting it even. That's why he was so surprised when Dean climbed into bed with him, gently and perfectly making his way into his bed.

Dean fell asleep instantly and Castiels heart swelled with the sleeping image of Dean Winchester. That's when he knew he was screwed. The funny thing was he didn't care.

The morning was awkward. Somehow during the night Castiel had ended up with his arms around Dean and Dean fell out of the bed trying to reclaim his heterosexuality. Rushing out if the room they didn't speak of it all morning. Not until…..

Dean Winchester and Castiel Milton please report to administration.

"Now boys this is awkward for us all here but you know the rules. Its uhm not encouraged."

"What are you babbling about?" Said Dean half confused half angry.

"Dean I was informed that of the Morning you were not sleeping in your room but rather Castiels."

Dean went the reddest shade Cas had ever seen stumbling over his words in an effort to deffend his actions. He repeated the word friends a lot.

Cas squared his shoulders. "I didn't know you were homophobic Greg? Isn't that a bit hypercritical of you?" Castiel raised his eyebrow and winked at the balding overweight man.

"Well you see its in the rules."

"Okay then. Show it to me and ill happily comply."

"Lets see"

"Im waiting."

"Its in here somewhere. I swear it."

"Greg, if you let us go now Im willing ti let this go and not fill a complaint that you disturbed mine and Deans group therapy on unfounded accusations."

"Alright then Mr Milton but no more of this tomfoolery." He said disapprovingly "I don't need a reason to put you or Mr Winchester in solitary."

"Understood Greg." He said with a slight smirk wiggling his ass on the way out "I'll see you around."

"I have to go. Let go Cas."

"No we need to talk about this."

"There no this to talk about Cas. Were friends nothing more. Were only going to be friends. You need to stop this."

Cas pinned Dean against the wall "Try denying this." He said kissing Dean. Dean immediately melted into the kiss pulling Cas tighter. As soon as Dean realised what he was doing he pushed Cas back punching him squarely in the jaw.

"Don't you ever do that again." He said storming off.

"Dean, im sorry."

A few days later

It was not long before Cas had spiralled into a dark pit of despair. He had stopped talking again, even to his therapist, had stopped eating and wasn't sleeping it was starting to show.

"Eat." Demanded Dean placing a tray of food in front of Cas. Cas just stared blankly ahead.

"Look im sorry okay, Im an idiot. I shouldn't have punched you but you shouldn't have kissed me Cas. Thats not the point though. You need to eat you're fading away."

"What do you care Winchester? You haven't spoke to me in almost 16 days. I don't want your pity."

"Despite everything I am your friend Cas. Pity is the last thing I feel for you. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and eat the damn food."

"Fuck you Dean."

"Are you finished now."

Cas sighed "this doesn't change anything" he said taking a bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Escape? That's the craziest thing you've ever said to me."

"Yes escape Cas! I need your help for it to work."

"Its impossible."

"Hear me out Cas. Im not meant to be here. I was supposed to be out long before this but my contacts fell through bastards! My brothers gone AWOL. Son of a bitch has probably hooked up with a girl somewhere."

"Pray do tell this plan of yours."

"I have to contact my brother but my phone rights have been revoked. I need you to distract the guards whilst I slip past and use the phones."

"Dean."

"Please Cas, I need to know he is okay."

"Lord help me."

It wasn't hard distracting the guard. Excluding Dylan the rest of the guards were friendly enough. Also considering the fact the warden liked to hire pretty boys Castiel guessed more than half the guards were gay so it made it the much more easier for him to sweet talk them. When Castiel was younger it was an essential part of his training that he was to be as charming as possible. Sometimes it was too easy for Castiel to get what he wanted. A little secret here, a hotel key there, too easy,

"Dean. Hold on." Said Cas running after the obviously upset Dean. Castiel thought Dean was going to punch him again when he eventually caught up to the other man.

"Im assuming it didn't go well." Said Cas with caution.

"He didn't pick up."

"Maybe he didn't get to his phone in time."

"This isnt the first time Cas! I called all his phones. No answer."

"Im sorry Dean."

"He wouldn't leave me here. Not Sammy. Somethings happened. I know it! I need to get out of here. It has to be tonight."

"Dean its impossible. You're not the first many have tried, and failed."

"None of them is me."

~later that night~

"Cas are you awake?"

"Im ready."

"Follow me and be quiet. I swiped a passkey from a guards coat.."

They got out the first door okay but they were not expecting Rachel to be there working late. In a quick decision they ducked into Gregs office. In the next moment a man who could only be Dylan walked past chatting up Rachel.

"Ive never been in here alone before" remarked Cas " Dean what are you doing?"

"Theres got yo be something they're not telling me."

"Dean we don't have time."

""Give me a minute will you Cas. Im reading this bullshit."

"Dean. That's confudential."

"Its about me. I can do what I damn well want with it."

….

"Dean?

"Are you okay?"

"This is bullshit! Lying pieces of shit! Im going to destroy them all!"

"Dean please calm down, you're going to alert the guards."

It was too late. Dean had smashed the computer. Dylan ran into the room with a speed Castiel had never seen from the nurse before. Assessing the situation within the moment he called for backup. The last thing Cas saw was Dean punching one of the nurses before the world went black.

"Castiel I need to talk to you about Dean and you need to listen to me."

"Whatever youre going to say isnt going to change anything. I wont betray my friend."

"Castiel, I warn you not to get too close with Dean. Theres a lot you don't know about him. You probably wont believe me if I tell you. So it'll be easier if I just show you. Heres his file."

"This is unethical Doctor. I wont invade his privacy like this."

" I understand Castiel but it is our belief youre the only one who can save Dean. He refuses to trust any of the staff. The only one he has trusted in his time with us is you Castiel. Only by knowing the truth of his situation can you help him."

Castiel thought about it fir a long time before grabbing the file situated in front of him.

"Dean John Winchester.

Diagnosis: schizophrenic.

Symptoms: Delusions, Paranoia, bouts of Anger,

Case notes: No matter how many times Mr Winchester has been told he still refuses to acknowledge the death of his brother Samuel Winchester and girlfriend. It is our understanding tHe couple was killed by a fire set by Deans father. At Deans most stable he will acknowledge the death of his mother but Dean will not acknowledge it was their father who set the blaze. It is Deans belief it was "a yellow eyed Demon" who was responsible for his mothers Death. This demon is Deans explanation for his childhood of living in foster homes whilst his father a known alcoholic is spending his time in bars.

Dean denies his actions where he later killed his father in revenge of his brother and retreats into his delusions when any mention is made of this act.

Throughout the last few months Mr Winchester is appearing to make process and frequently mentions Castiel Milton who he believes is an angel. When Dean is confronted with the truth he will revert back to delusions of supernatural creatures. It is believed that in his Dillusions Dean can frame himself as a hero and save people.

It is noted that when Dean is confronted with the truth he will often become violent.

It is also worthy to note that John Winchester Deans father was highly abusive see attached reports from child services.

Due to difficulty in Dean facing the truth little is known about this but it is recommended Mr Winchester be on a strong dose of medicine and his disillusions not challenged directly.

Castiel closed Deans file and wondered if his own was just as bleak.

Lying in bed Castiel couldn't sleep. He didn't care what the doctors said. Dean was still Dean. Loudmouth, tough, kind, and genuine Dean. It wasn't his place to judge. Castiel just hoped they didn't keep Dean in Solitary long. As bad as the hospital was, solitary was worse


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Get back here you bastards! Ill kill you with my own hands if you hurt him. You blood suckers. What have you done with my brother?" He banged on the door till his fists were red and bloody. He would kill them if they hurt Sam. His brother needed him but they had stuck him in this hell hole. His only hope now was the angel Castiel. If anyone could get him out of this hole it was him.

The days that passed were like the disgusting lumpy porridge he was eating. Bland and boring, yet close enough to food to tease his grumbling stomach. He refused to eat the muck.

"Castiel going on a hunger strike will not free lover boy any faster. Eat!"

"Fuck off Dylan you prick."

"I would shut that mouth of yours Castiel or you'll end up in solidarity too where you belong."

"Try me you bastard!"

"Just you wait Castiel. Sucking up to Greg can't protect you forever."

 **A few Days Later**

"Dean, you look terrible."

"Thanks Cas." He grumbled plunking himself down at the plastic table.

"No its just." He stammered before giving up "What have you done to your hands?"

"Me and a wall had a disagreement."

Castiel frowned "Do you want something? Gladdice is serving something that resembles pizza."

"I'm starving, Let's eat."

"Hello Boys."

"Fuck off Dylan." Said Castiel not missing a beat.

"I don't think I will." Said the burly guard. "I've got a little bit of a problem I'm requiring some assistance with."

"Why the fuck would we help you?" exclaimed Castiel with utter disbelief.

"Because I can make your life a living hell. You think solitary was bad Dean just wait till you cross me. You will be begging for solitary."

"You can't bully us like this Dylan. I won't let you."

"You don't have much of a choice here Castiel. Who do you think they will believe a psycho like you or a respectable guard such as me."

The table was so silent you could hear a penny drop.

"That's what I thought."

"What do you want?" said Dean eyes hard as steel.

"Okay lets go back to two weeks ago. Two self-righteous idiots tried to break out of a locked mental ward with no plan, no money, and no getaway car thinking they weren't psycho mass murders wanted by the law. The only thing saving them from the electric chair was the ruling they weren't in their right mind. Now a smart person would try to convince everyone they were as crazy as the invisible monsters you hunt Dean, but you idiots aren't smart you try to break out."

"Get to the point you son of a bitch."

"Dean please."

"Don't rush a good Story Dean. Now, Now. That's fine and all well I couldn't care less it would be fine and well less work for me. Tsk tsk tsk but these two idiots make one fatal mistake they fail …... and who do they choose to steal from. This guy."

"What do you mean?" said Castiel.

Dean started laughing

"Dean what did you do?"

"Well had to get the pass from somewhere and I thought to myself which son of a bitch do I hate more in here and bingo the winner is you Dylan."

"Now Its my arse on the line Winchester. You will return what is mine or god help me."

"You'll what Dylan. You've got nothing. You're my bitch. If Greg finds out, you let "two idiots" steal your ID card you're Outta here. Judging by your criminal record you cant afford that, no one in their right mind will ever hire you."

"How'd you know about that You bastard. I'm going to get you Winchester."

"tsk tsk tsk Don't want Greg getting wind of any of this now."

Greg angrily stormed away from the table shoving other patients out the way as he went.

"Dean, I hope you know what you're doing. This is a very dangerous game you're playing."

"Cas its me. What could go wrong?"  
"That's what I'm afraid of."

 _ **A/n sorry for the wait. Lifes gotten ahead of me again. Reviews are kindly appreciated. I hope you enjoy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ive lost the files for this story on my computer. Im so sorry but untill I recover them I cannot finish this story


End file.
